Primrose Rue
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: Fifteen years after the Hunger Games Katniss and Peeta have a daughter. This is her story. She finds out about her parents past, faces her own challenges, and lives her own life. Will her life be normal with her parent past? Whats does her future hold? Her name is Primrose Rue, and this is her story. The summary sucks! Just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV:**

My baby girl was finally home. A couple days ago I had given birth to Primrose Rue Mellark. Peeta had begged so much for children that I finally gave in. I was terrified at first. I was terrified that something would happen to her like Prim, Rue, Peeta, or even me. It's been fifteen years since the rebellion. I was still scared every day that it might come. I still have the nightmares.

"Welcome home." Peeta said quietly to our baby. She was so beautiful. She had a little bit of hair that was brown like mine, but her eyes were the same blue as Peeta's. I kissed her head. She was fast asleep in my arms.

It was pretty late at night. There was some ordeal at the hospital. I paid no attention to it. I took her upstairs to lay her down in her crib. "Goodnight Rosie." I whispered kissing her forehead. Peeta and I had agreed to call her Rosie or Rose. I didn't want to call her Prim. It just made me sad.

Gale, his wife, and two daughters were coming over tomorrow along with my mother, Annie and her son, and Haymitch who was just right down the road.

"Hey." I said plopping down next to Peeta.

"You know we could go have some fun before our company gets here." He said. I smacked his arm.

"Do you have any idea how tired I am?" I said laughing. He came over and kissed me. Then Rosie started crying. I had a feeling we weren't going to get much sleep for a while now.

The next morning around ten Haymitch came over. To both of our surprise he was completely sober. Not even a hint of alcohol. I hugged Haymitch.

"So that's little Primrose." He said. Then Gale and his family got here. His wife, Annabelle and his two twin daughters Lily and Luna. They were six years old. I was Aunt Katniss to them.

"Hi guys come in." I said. I hugged Gale and Annabelle and Lily and Luna latched on to my legs. Gale pulled them off. Soon after my mom, Annie, and Finnick jr. got here. We all went and sat in the family room. Rosie got passed around and Peeta and I opened the presents they brought. Haymitch brought nothing, and I honestly couldn't care less. Annie brought a little dress; my mom got a couple little outfits, and Gale brought some little pajamas. We all ate lunch that Peeta made. After lunch we all talked. "Auntie Katniss can we hold baby Primrose?" Lily and Luna asked.

"Sure girls be very careful." I said. I showed them how to put their arms then put Rosie in their arms. My hands were two inches away the whole time.

Then Rosie started crying, I couldn't get her to calm down. "Here let me try." Peeta said. "Come to Daddy Rue-Rue." He said. I handed Rosie to him. He got her to fall asleep. So unfair. Soon people had to start heading back to their Districts. My mom was going to stay here for a couple days. I hugged them all. Haymitch stuck around for dinner.

"Come to grandpa." Haymitch said reaching for Rosie. Peeta and I both laughed. I guess Haymitch was the closest Rosie was ever gonna get to a grandfather. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Katniss." I recognized the voice immediately. Oh lord this was going to be interesting. "It's Effie."

"Hello! How are you?" I said.

"Just fine. I heard you and Peeta had a baby. Oh could I pop in tomorrow and see her?" She asked. Effie was going to scare the shit out of Rosie.

"Sure Effie." I said.

"See you then! Bye!" She said hanging up.

"Well Effie's coming to visit tomorrow." I said to Peeta.

"Aww poor Rosie. Effie is either going to scare her to death or Bore her to death with her fussing about useless shit." Haymitch said. Peeta and I burst out laughing. I loved Effie, but she was crazy. I still remember her yell "That's mahogany!" The days where my life was on the line.

I was honestly trying to get Haymitch and Effie to date. Hey it would be funny. That and opposites attract.

Rosie was asleep in no time. "I'll take Rue-Rue up to bed." Peeta said

"Where did Rue-Rue come from?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be cute." He said.

"Well you were right." I said kissing him.

"Get a room!" Haymitch said. We both laughed. Peeta took her upstairs.

"It's our house." I said. Haymitch laughed. Peeta came back. I curled up next to him on the couch.

Haymitch finally had a glass of wine. I knew he wouldn't last all day. You'd think one hangover after another would get him to stop. Did he even get hangovers anymore? At this point you kinda have to wonder. After a couple more glasses Haymitch went home. We went up to our room as I drifted off to sleep.

I saw the reaping ball and the name had been draw. "Primrose Mellark!" The person screamed.

Then it was in the arena there was an older version of Rosie standing there. She was in a tree. She hopped down, but Cato was behind her. He grabbed her and snapped her neck.

"Katniss! Katniss!" A voice called. "Katniss!" It called again. I sat up.

"Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asked. I started crying. "What happened? What's wrong? You were screaming." He said hugging me and rubbing my back.

"It was Rosie. She got drawn and Cato killed her!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh! It's ok. Cato's dead. The Games are over." He said comforting me. I calmed down he kissed me. Then there was a cry from down the hall. We both went to take care of Rosie.

This had scared me since I found out I was pregnant with her. I needed to remember that it was over. There weren't any more Games.

I won't have to worry too much about the nightmares. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep for a while.

**What did you think? The first couple chapters will be Katniss POV so we can see Rosie grow up. Please review my little vampire bunnies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but the schedule is not working for me so it's cancelled. I just can't write that fast and school just started so I have no time. I'll try and update all my stories every week sorry!- Mermaid Mania**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok yes I've been missing. This is about my new website. Mermaid Mania Fan Fic . webs. com (leave out spaces) It will let you know when updates are, you can get previews, and learn about me. I know I've been missing in action. I've been working on a secret project. which will be revealed on website on the 24th. So please check it out! I will be updating again soon.

-Mermaid Mania


End file.
